


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by TaikoTurtle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ...which i guess is just chapters, But it ends happy, F/F, Minor Violence, SuperCorp, a little fluff here and there, a multi shot, canon until 2x08, no longer a one shot, now it's like, so after the crossover episodes everything diverges, sort of angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaikoTurtle/pseuds/TaikoTurtle
Summary: Set post crossover time then canon divergence from there.After Kara disappears without a word to anyone, Lena starts to doubt their friendship and she reevaluates her feelings towards the flustered reporter. With a new project underway and facing emotionally uncharted waters, Lena has to struggle to find a balance between everything in her life or she'll risk losing it all.





	1. Where Have You Gone?

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a tumblr prompt about angst Supercorp with a happy ending, so I thought i'd try writing a small fic about it. Originally meant to be a one shot, now it's not.

How can she reconcile the fact that Kara is Supergirl?

Lena isn’t completely dense. 

Sure, the incident with the alien identification device threw her for a loop, but after her R&D department neglected to notice any discrepancies, she took it upon herself to inspect it personally. Blink and she would have missed it, but a tiny scorch mark on the motherboard revealed a critical failure in a highly unlikely location and seemed indicative of sabotage.    


She kept that highly confidential gadget under lock and key, and only a seldom few had the opportunity to glimpse the working prototype. Kara’s fidgeting nervousness, her hesitant trepidation - it all pointed to one glaring truth that concretely fell into place after the incident with her mother.

A part of her feels like she had always known that Kara was Supergirl, but her overwhelming denial and obstinate disbelief kept that train of thought thoroughly suppressed. She never wanted to muddle her friendship with Kara, and if the other woman felt compelled to keep up the double life charade, then Lena was all too happy to comply; it’s not like it was hurting anyone. 

_ Except now it is. _

Lena ruminates darkly as she twirls a royal blue pen in her hands. Her office is cold and empty and just barely above the brightness level one would expect from a medieval dungeon thanks to her desk lamp being the sole source of illumination at the moment. She’s hurting beyond comprehension - her heart clenched tight and constricted by immeasurable grief - and her  _ only _ friend in all of National City is nowhere to be found. 

Supergirl had convinced Lena to turn in her only remaining family, and in the following aftermath didn’t even bother to thank her or even check in on her. No note, no phone call, no  _ nothing. _

All those times Kara came to her with questions that no normal rookie reporter should’ve known to ask, every single coincidence where Supergirl managed to catch the crooks right after Lena fed Kara vital info, it was all a means to an end. Kara only valued their friendship as a way to acquire precious intel and nothing more. Now that Cadmus disbanded and with her mother behind bars, it only makes sense that both Kara and Supergirl were quick to vacate her life. 

Lex is gone and now so is Lillian. 

She’s all alone.

In the end, everyone was right; a Super and a Luthor really can’t be friends.

Lena clenches her teeth in silent indignation. Her family is gone and Kara just  _ left _ her. Kara, with her perky, ever-present smile and bubbling personality that brightens any room in an instant. Kara, with her refreshing optimism and resolute faith in the inherent good in every being. Kara, with her breathtakingly beautiful eyes and flowing hair that falls so perfect and effortless that it would put a god to shame. 

Growling with frustration, Lena puts forth her best effort to concentrate, but the more she stares at the numbing legal papers and project proposals that lay before her, the less she cares to address them. 

What she  _ does _ care about is why this bothers her so much - why  _ Kara _ bothers her so much.

She should be used to this by now. Her entire life used to revolve around being self-sufficient and independent. Lex would look after her when they were younger, but his obsession with Superman eclipsed his familial love and led him down a dark path with no return. Her mother never shared any affection for her and it remains blatantly obvious to this day.    


But Kara leaving her? 

It’s a punch to the gut. The rug being pulled from beneath her feet. A bolt from the blue. Kara’s glaring absence speaks volumes, and right now it’s shouting -  _ I don’t need you anymore _ \- over and over in her head like a nightmarish broken record. 

Lena thought Kara would be different, but in the end she turned out the same as the rest.  

“I trusted you,” she mutters to herself. The words are hollow and her body feels heavy as fresh tears blaze trails of fire down her cheeks. Lena hastily wipes them away with the back of her hand and curses inwardly at her uncharacteristic vulnerability and how stupid she feels for being wildly unable to control it.

She stares at her cell phone through misty vision, an internal struggle waging war on whether to call or text Kara, but ultimately her pride wins out and she clicks her pen shut. So what if Kara hasn’t called in at least a week or bothered to show face? It’s not like Kara owes her anything. _ It doesn’t matter, _ Lena lies to herself.

Pushing her chair back, she reaches for her purse and flips the desk lamp off. Moonlight floods her office through the glass windows and as she heads towards the exit, she casts a cursory glance at the disorderly stacks of paper before sighing heavily and heading out.

Her lonely footsteps echo throughout the empty hallways of the grandiose building and only serves to reinforce her feelings of isolation. She feels silly for it, as it is after hours and the staff have all gone home to their families, but if there was ever a time that she needed somebody to lend an ear, it would be now.  The receptionist briefly crosses her mind, but there’s no way in hell that she would drop her guard so low as to burden a work acquaintance with such petty issues. 

A muted  _ ding _ from the elevator signals her arrival onto the basement level which serves as the office garage. She half-heartedly searches through her purse for her keys before entering a sleek silver coupe and peeling out onto the streets. 

The roads are relatively empty as her car takes her down a familiar route. She passes her favorite lunch spot that carries some of the best potstickers in town, a small fact that Kara made her privy to after one of their second in-person interview. A small animal shelter zips in and out of her peripherals and she fondly recalls the time when Kara got puppy slobber all over her glasses, but was absolutely all smiles regardless. 

A frown overtakes her features. All that time spent together, all those memories; it couldn’t have all been for nothing, right? How much of it was truth? Kara seemed to be such a poor liar, and yet this whole time she had seemingly played Lena, but the laughter, the beaming looks of affection, there  _ must _ have been something more. At least that’s what she tells herself lest the alternative crush her heart into a million fractured shards.

The drive home is faster than usual as her thoughts dull the mundanity of the commute and she finds herself already in the elevator on her way up to her apartment. She’s mentally and physically exhausted and wants nothing more than to collapse into bed, but as the doors slide open, she notices a woman leaning against the wall just outside her apartment.

_ Great, _ Lena thinks to herself,  _ even with Kara gone, she still finds a way to seep into my life. _

With her telltale leather jacket and black fitted pants, Alex Danvers whips her head around and makes eye contact with Lena. Her demeanor is calm and collected, but her frantic eyes and pursed lips speak a different story.

“Ah, Miss Danvers, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“We need to talk.” Alex’s voice is firm and curt and entirely the opposite of her sister. 

Lena checks her wristwatch and feigns ignorance. “It’s rather late, don’t you think? I’m sure whatever it is you need to ask of me can be revisited in the morning when-”

“It’s about Kara.”

Her heart drops and she winces upon hearing that name as if she didn’t already see it coming. She had hoped that Alex’s presence would have something to do with her mother, but really, who was she kidding?

After a few more beats of silence, Lena pulls out her house keys and opens the door, beckoning her to follow.

There’s nothing wildly impressive about her home, as she never wanted it to be as gaudy or excessive like her mother’s place. The walls are a pale cool grey with the porcelain tile being a tad shade darker. Her furniture is mostly black and varying degrees of slate and Lena cynically notices that her life seems to now match her interior design.

Closing the door behind her and flipping on the lights, Lena places her purse on the counter and turns to the restless Danvers sister.

“So what is it about Kara that you feel compelled to seek me out at my home at such an hour?”

Lena braces for excuses, for lackluster apologies that Kara cowardly can’t provide herself, but what the words that follow nearly swallow her whole.

“Kara’s missing.” Alex searches Lena’s face, perhaps looking for a reaction or maybe looking for an admission of guilt, but she continues on without satisfaction. “She’s missing and… I was hoping you might know where she is, or if maybe she told you anything.”

Never in her life has Lena felt such polarizing emotions in such an intensely short moment. Firstly, relief floods her system because a selfish glimmer of hope begins to flicker on the horizon. Kara hadn’t been avoiding her, she had just been missing, wherein lies the opposite feeling of horror and fear that grips her chest at the knowledge that  _ Kara is missing! _

“N-no, I have no idea where she might be.”

“Not a single clue? Are you sure she didn’t mention anything to you of her whereabouts or where she was going?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Lena spits out with a little more venom than intended, “I haven’t heard from her in at least a week.”

Alex studies her face once more, her eyes now looking more desperate than ever, her cheeks gaunt and fatigue evidently visible in her expression and body language. Heaving an exasperated sigh, she pinches the bridge of her nose and clenches her eyes shut, shoulders slumping low in defeat. 

“Well if you happen to hear anything, please let me know. Thank you for your time.”

She makes her way towards the exit, and as she reaches for the handle Lena calls out a question, her inquisitory tone almost as if talking to herself.

“Why me?”

Alex looks over her shoulder and smiles, “Kara thinks very highly of you. You’re one of the only people she talks about constantly, so I thought you’d be the best shot. Again, thank you for your time and don’t forget to inform me if you catch wind of anything else.”

And with that, the door closes and Lena is left to her own devices.

There’s one too many thoughts chaotically butting heads in her mind, like an orchestra tuning before a show or a hive full of busy bees buzzing in every direction - it’s too much to digest, too much to comprehend.

Kara thinks highly of her? 

Surely not. She  _ used  _ her for personal gain. To get to Roulette. To get to her mother. There’s no way Kara actually likes her just for being her… right?

As if on cue, a glowing blue ring of light erupts in her living room from out of nowhere, startling Lena so heavily that she falls backwards and leans against the wall for support. 

What in God’s name??

And then like an ethereal angel being sent from the beyond, Supergirl emerges from the mysterious energy, her back lit silhouette painting a picture before her very eyes of a hero sent from the future or something equally unbelievable. 

But the moment passes, and as the light suddenly dwindles, Supergirl stumbles forward and collapses onto her knees weakly. Her hands slam against the ground to support her weight and she’s gasping for air, her back rising and falling rapidly, each breath a haggard undertaking. 

“...Kara?”

Lena’s voice seems so small and so fragile, but when Supergirl looks up and makes eye contact with her in recognition, Lena swears she’s never seen anyone look so singularly and utterly destroyed. 

“M-Miss Luthor I - I don’t know - I’m so sorry to barge in like this. I wasn’t trying to be here. I just…”

“Kara it’s okay,” Lena takes small, tentative steps towards the fallen hero as her voice softens with each passing second, “I… know. You don’t have to call me Miss Luthor.”

She kneels down in front of Kara so they can level with each other face to face. Lena had run through countless scenarios on how she imagined their encounter to transpire, ranging from furious bouts of shouting to anger-induced tears. She imagined more spite and burning ire - she was livid and it had time to stir and fester in her heart - but in this moment, one look into Kara’s eyes and she feels none of those things.

Love is a curious thing. 

No, Lena would never admit that she’s reached anywhere near that point yet. How could she? It’s such a complex emotion to fully fathom, so vastly foreign to her given her unique upbringing, but she knows deep down she’s capable of it. She knows this because the potential is there with Kara, she sees it plain as day, and it terrifies her more than anything in the world. To open herself so fully to another, to lay her heart out so raw and exposed and simply  _ trust  _ that Kara would cherish it - these concepts go against everything her mother ingrained in her mind since childhood, but there’s just something about Kara that makes Lena throw caution to the wind time and time again.

“Kara, what happened to you?”

The question comes out hushed and troubled, but it somehow calms Kara’s nerves and she steadies her breathing.

“I-- I can’t. It’s late and I have to find my sister. I really don’t want to trouble you any further.”

Lena bites her lip, her brow upturned and fraught with concern. “Please?”

Kara’s eyes bore into hers wondering if there’s any malice behind the sentimental plea, but in the end she caves just a little. “You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you.”

“Humor me.”

She inhales deeply before detailing her experiences with the dominators and the more she explains, the more Lena feels like an ass. Kara truly hadn’t been avoiding her; she was selflessly saving the day and in another dimension no less. She then reveals that the extra time away was due to her being lost in a dead zone. Kara had tried to return sooner thanks to the inter-dimensional extrapolator that a man named Cisco gifted her, but it instead sent her elsewhere. Stripped of her powers and unable to return for a time being, she eventually regained her energy and was able to make it back.

“Are you okay? How are you feeling?” Lena asks after Kara finishes her tale. 

“I’m just a little drained and insanely tired, but i’ll be fine.”

“I have to wonder though…”

“If it’s about my identity, I swear-”

“Why here?”

Kara’s brow knits in confusion. “What?”

“Why my apartment?” Lena clarifies. “What made you decide to come back here of all places? Couldn’t you have gone to your own? Your sister’s?”

Averting her gaze, Kara remains silent for a few breaths before continuing. “Truthfully I… I did intend to go to Alex’s, but I guess… my thoughts of you won out.”

Lena’s eyes widen with surprise, though Kara takes it as a negative reaction and stumbles over herself to rectify it. 

“I mean, I just thought of you at the very last second, so it - it just sent me here. I don’t know how it really works, I--”

Her stuttering catastrophe is abruptly cut off as Lena draws Kara into a tight hug. Neither one ruins the moment with words because the force behind the powerful embrace is enough to convey everything. It’s a hug that Kara recognizes she once shared with James and ones she shares with her family. They’re charged with such powerful emotion and bear the weight of limitless meaning such that it transcends all else.

Warm tears slide down Lena’s cheeks and drop onto Kara’s shoulders, but they’re not fueled by anger. They come from a place inundated with relief that this compassionate, optimistic woman is safe and sound. A place where she really isn’t alone after all and it was just a moment of self-doubt and insecurities that had bubbled to the surface. 

She should have known better than to lose faith in Kara, especially when she herself so rarely received it from others based on her family name alone.

“I thought I lost you,” Lena whispers, her voice muted but filled with ardency.

Kara presses a tender kiss to her cheek, her lips feeling velvety and gone all too fast. “I’ll never leave you again.”

Lena smiles for the first time in a week.

Maybe  _ she _ was the one who had it wrong all along; a Super and a Luthor really can be together after all.


	2. Don't Be a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally going to be a one shot but then a few peeps liked it and so I thought eh, lets add a little more! Also I've been spiraling into SuperCorp oblivion so that helped my need to continue. Thanks again for all your kind words, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

“Progress report?”

“Ma’am, we’re about three-fourths of the way through with our initial round of testing. After a couple more tweaks, we should have a presentable prototype for you to work with personally before we proceed with the fine tuning.”

“Excellent, that is precisely what I like to hear. Good work everyone, you’re all dismissed.”

Lena gathers her note-ridden paperwork and scattered files together, stacking them into a neat and somewhat manageably transportable pile before smiling to herself.

In the wake of Kara’s miraculous return, the past two weeks have been nothing short of spectacular. Ordinarily such smooth sailing would put Lena on edge, because _of course_ nothing this good ever comes without a price, but she can’t recall the last time she’s been this happy before and fuck it, she’s well overdue. 

Between saving the day, managing L-Corp, and barely staying afloat at CatCo, their hectic combined schedules leaves little room for downtime, but it’s the little things that lets Lena know Kara cares. 

On days where she forgets to eat after hours of tiresome work and consecutive meetings, she’ll find a takeout bag filled with fresh hot food resting on her desk and a sticky note bearing a simple handwritten heart. It’s like a scene straight out of a clichéd romance movie, the ones that Lena finds overly melodramatic and wholly unrealistic, yet as she stares fondly at the scrawled sticky note, she’s loving every minute of it. 

Kara texts her throughout the day, sometimes to ask how things are going, or sometimes to offer words of encouragement, and each notification from her phone makes her heart beat faster as a comforting warmth vibrates in the core of her chest. It’s such an unfamiliar sensation, but one that invigorates her with an ineffably intoxicating high and yeah, she can _definitely_ get used to this.

There was one night in particular where Lena hadn’t felt all that great thanks to an exceptionally taxing meeting with a client. The entire exchange was rocky at best, and at the end of the day far past a decent hour, she told Kara through text that she could use a hug and within seconds Kara appeared on her balcony. It hadn’t seriously crossed her mind that she would get one right then and there because under normal circumstances that would be feasibly impossible, but it often slips her mind who she’s falling so hard for and moments like that remind her just how extraordinary Kara is.

She is Supergirl after all.

“Excuse me, Miss Luthor?”

Jess’s perky voice drags Lena out of her thoughts and grounds her in the present.

“Hm?” Lena’s distracted acknowledgment is confirmation enough, so her assistant continues on. 

“Your three o’clock just canceled. Seems like he had a family emergency, but i’ll see if I can set up another time next week.” Gnawing on her lip in concentration, Jess flips through her touchpad for the calendar section and her eyes scan for availability. “Looks like you have five hours to kill until your last meeting at six tonight.”

Glancing at her gold Michael Kors watch, Lena’s features darken with wicked delight as an impromptu plan begins to brew in her mind.

“Jess, please clear my schedule for the rest of the day. I’m going out.”

“B-but your meeting at--”

“My meeting will be just as fine tomorrow morning. It’s regarding a proposal for a new facility adjunct to expand our operations, so i’m quite certain an afternoon’s delay will do it no harm.”

“If we move it to tomorrow then Billy from accounting won’t be able to attend.”

“And his presence will surely be missed.” 

Sighing heavily, Jess flips through her digital calendar with manic fervor before acquiescing. “Tomorrow it is. Nine forty-five, sharp.”

“Wonderful,” Lena chirps as she gathers up the stack of papers and files. “Should anything urgent arise feel free to shoot me a text, but I am otherwise unavailable.”

She has a plan in place and needs only to set it in motion with a single call to Kara. Her body buzzes with anticipation as she paces towards the door, eager to reach her office. Jess holds the door open, and as Lena just about exits the conference room, Jess clicks her tongue playfully and chuckles. 

“I’ve never seen you this excited before; it’s kind of refreshing.”

Lena stops at the threshold and regards her assistant curiously. She had hired this young woman back when she was right out of college. With no prior experience or references within the company, she solely had her work ethic and attitude to rely on and Lena knew how difficult that was given the competitive nature of the industry. Mainly though, Lena wanted somebody unassociated with the Luthor name, and so this fresh face was exactly what she needed. 

She may have only been with the company since the rebranding, but Lena finds herself enjoying Jess’s company more and more. She may not go so far as to call her a friend just yet, but she’s definitely on her way. 

“Well, you know how it is. New year, new beginnings and all,” Lena replies vaguely. 

A coy grin spreads across Jess’s face. “And a new man?”

“Wh-what?” Lena sputters, completely caught off-guard. For being the head of a multi-billion dollar company, one would think that she’d be able to keep her cool under pressure.

Apparently romance brings out the worst in her.

Jess laughs boisterously before wiping tears from her eyes. “I’m just kidding with you Miss Luthor. Although if you do have a new beau, he must be pretty dang super to be with you.”

The irony not lost on her, Lena regains her composure and smiles back.

“Oh you have no idea.”

Without another word, she vacates the area and heads towards her office, leaving Jess to speculate on her own.

There’s an extra spring in her step as she strides through the wide, pristine corridors and into the elevator, ignoring the peculiar looks that are directed her way. She’s never been an overly expressive person. Ever since childhood, she’s had Lillian’s life lessons whispering in her ear and poisoning her thoughts.

Exercise restraint, she’d say, never let the opposition know what you’re feeling.

Be cordial with everyone at all times; you never know when you may need to exploit a connection.

Trust no one, for they are all following these same rules.

Naturally as Lena grew older, she came to recognize how toxic these philosophies were and though old habits die hard, she’s certainly tried her best to break free of that mindset.

Which definitely explains why Ann, the company’s CFO, is currently staring at her like she’s lost her mind. 

What? Lena Luthor can’t hum to herself in her own damn building?

Okay, perhaps humming is a little out of her element, so when the elevator dings, Lena stops and nods politely at Ann on her way out. “A rather lovely day, wouldn’t you agree?” 

Bobbing her head up and down silently, the other woman gawks blankly at her, too dumbfounded to formulate an audible response. The doors slide shut, but Lena is already halfway down the hall without a second glance behind her; she’s got far more important things to attend to. 

Within the sanctuary of her office, Lena deposits the documents onto her desk in an organized fashion before whipping out her cellphone. Ringing up Kara with the single tap of a button because yes, Kara has always been on her speed dial favorites, she drums her fingers rhythmically atop the immaculate white table as she waits for the reporter to pick up.

A few more seconds pass before the tone clicks and a familiar voice graces her ears.

“Hi, Lena? Is something wrong?”

A small smile tugs at her lips. Kara always worries about Lena’s safety. The Luthor name alone attracts anger and spite from all directions, and with Lena’s evolving alien-sympathetic viewpoint, she’s managed to paint an even larger target on her back than before.

Typically during the day, Lena only has time for texts and mainly reserves her calls for the evening, so apparently a call in the early afternoon is so outlandish that it could only mean trouble is afoot. She finds Kara’s concern slightly touching, but feels terrible that an unusually-timed call evokes dread rather than joy.

Granted, the lives they lead are far outside the norm, but she makes a mental note regardless to set aside time to call Kara more often.

“No, Kara I’m fine, I was just--”

“Are you sure?” Kara cuts her off, a hint of worry evident in her voice. “Because you sound a little out of breath. Were you running?”

“I simply took a brisk walk back to my office, and excuse you, i’m not _that_ out of shape,” Lena quips amiably, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Okay, so maybe the unremarkable combination of pure excitement coupled with basic exercise is enough to wind her more than she cares to admit, so she makes another mental note to go to the gym more frequently.

She wonders if Kara ever tires like a normal human being.

She then wonders _other_ things and her flush turns ten shades deeper. 

“Anyways,” Lena insists, hoping her voice doesn’t betray her flustered heart, “I was wondering what you’re up to right now?”

Kara groans in exasperation and Lena can practically see her adorably crinkled brow as the other woman begins to rattle off her grievances.

“Snapper has me researching info on The Guardian and how he’s helping the citizens in a more effective and relatable way than Supergirl.” Her words are punctuated with a biting acrimony attributed from an obviously personal bias and she growls in frustration once more. “Since when is The Guardian relatable? All he’s got are some fancy gadgets, a lame voice changer for crying out loud, and--”

“ _And_ ,” Lena interjects kindly, “he’s just your regular average Joe, much like the rest of us humans. No powers, no superhuman abilities - there’s a reason why he resonates with some of the general populace.”

“Not you too!” Kara grumbles despondently and Lena can’t help but stifle a laugh.

“I said some, not all.” She leans against the table, grinning to herself as Kara’s huffing makes her mounting annoyance nearly palpable. “And besides, rumor has it that I’ve got a soft spot for aliens after the stunt I pulled with my mother.” 

For a second, Lena’s throat chokes up when she recalls the hurt and betrayal in Lillian’s eyes as she realized she’d been played - another Luthor would be behind bars, and it was all due to one of their own. Their mother daughter bond, thin and fragile as it was, shattered apart with little to no hope of being repaired. 

But she knows in her heart that she made the correct decision both morally and emotionally. Mass genocide is never the right answer to anything, so not only did she help prevent a catastrophic disaster, in doing so it brought her closer to Kara.

“Lena…” 

“It’s fine,” Lena says tersely before continuing on. “That’s not the reason why I called. I actually have a free afternoon and was hoping you’d like to spend it with me.”

Kara hums in consideration. “Oh I don’t know. That sounds amazing but I only have half of this article written, and I’ll still need to make edits once I finish the first draft.”

“Or…” Lena draws out the word in a singsong fashion and Kara knows she’s in trouble. “You can put it aside for a few hours and we can go bowling and get ice cream in the park with plenty of time to finish your assignment at night while I sit on your couch and watch Netflix.”

“Totally unfair! You know I can’t say no to ice cream.”

“It’s not my fault you’re a glutton for sweets.”

“Wrong,” Kara laughs, “I’m a glutton for _all_ food.”

“I’ll pick you up in fifteen?” 

“Can’t wait.”

They say their goodbyes and Lena swears she hasn’t felt this high since before Lex started losing himself and was simply her big brother. Back when he still smiled and lifted her up in his arms, swinging her around like there wasn’t a care in the world.

Her body feels light, her head is spinning, and there’s that familiar warmth in her chest that makes her briefly wonder if this is what it feels like to fly.

 

//

 

“You’re cheating.”

“Me? Don’t be ridiculous; you’re the one with the super strength.”

“Super strength doesn’t mean super aim.”

“Clearly.”

Lena chose a quaint bowling alley that had just opened up a couple of months ago with a retro interior decor and a homey cafe. Thanks to its mom and pop feel along with deliciously flavorful food to boot, the establishment became a hit with all ages. Lena had always wanted an excuse to check the place out, but only now did she have a reason.

And that reason is currently standing five feet in front of her looking so adorable it should be illegal.

Kara’s forehead scrunches in concentration as she holds the bowling ball close to her chest contemplating the best way to approach the infamous 7-10 split. Her tongue is poking out ever so slightly from being so focused and Lena swears she’s cuter than every animal on social media that ever made ‘blep’ a thing.

From her cream-colored button-up with the sleeves rolled to the elbows - for ‘in the zone’ bowling purposes of course - down to her modest olive skirt and thick framed glasses, Kara looks the part of an unassuming average girl, but Lena knows she’s so much more than that.

Supergirl identity aside, Kara is an amazing person in her own right because when it comes down to it, it’s not the costume or the powers that make her special. The kindness in her heart that reflects through her words and actions comes from a personal strength deep within. A pure, selfless strength that very few possess even when considering the entirety of the galaxy, and Lena marvels humbly at the fact that of all places they somehow ended up here together on Earth at the same time.

But then with all the grace of a roller skating elephant, Kara chucks the bowling ball down the lane and manages to hit neither pin in her 7-10 split. She glances at the monitor with pursed lips and mild chagrin as it brightly displays a very disappointing score, complete with an animated clip depicting how horribly she failed.

67 to 155 on the tenth frame.

Lena stands up and makes her way towards the bowling balls with a guaranteed victory looming in the distance. Her hand presses against the small of Kara’s back as she passes by to reach down for a ten pound ball and she feels her shiver from the contact. Lena revels in the fact that she can elicit such a visible response from a single touch and wonders just how far she can push her buttons.

Clutching a dark amethyst ball that shimmers with colors as complex as a constellation, Lena straightens her back and tilts her head, casting a roguish grin at Kara. 

They’re standing dangerously close together. So close that Lena can see her gulp from the sudden nerves, can feel every warm, panicked exhale tickling her cheeks. So damn close that if she leans in just a little bit more--

“It’s - it’s uh, your turn Lena.”

Lena’s grin grows wider and she can’t help but laugh as she nods and turns on her heels towards the lane to finish the game. Staring at the fresh rack of pins, she winds up, thoughts fully occupied with the girl behind her. Sometimes Kara can be bold with moments of brazenness where the Supergirl in her shines through, while other times as skittish as a mouse fraught with indecision.

It makes for endless amusement and Lena sighs contently because luck would have it that she’d be in love with such a dork among the thousands and--

Wait. 

She’s pulled out of her rambling reverie a moment too soon and the bowling ball releases early resulting in an embarrassing gutterball. Kara’s cheers sound far off in the distance, blending with the ambient noise of carefree families and crashing pins from other lanes, but the only thing that’s racing through Lena’s mind is a certain word that seems like it should be way too premature yet feels awfully right the more she dwells.

It’s not until the firm weight of a hand on her shoulder cuts through the cloudy haze does Lena regain control of her senses. 

Kara’s eyes are twinkling with tears of laughter and she’s beaming with delight. “That has to be the worst throw I’ve seen all day. I know you still get one more chance to add to your whoop-ass score, but how about it? Best two out of three? Loser buys the ice cream?”

Lena insists that Kara’s eyes have somehow harnessed the unfathomable beauty of the ocean, because they’ve never looked so blue - almost _hypnotically_ so - and she feels herself drowning deeper into the abyss. There are few times in her life that she can recall with confidence of being rendered speechless, but as the seconds drag on like hours, Lena finds herself wading mutedly in the push and pull of her emotions.

For a moment, Kara tilts her head, her expression slowly morphing to one of genuine confusion, before Lena checks herself and nods. 

“You’re on.”

If this is what love is, then she doesn’t mind being swept away.

 

//

 

It’s nearing four in the afternoon when Kara passes her crumpled bills to the jolly man behind the modest ice cream cart who in return hands over two sugar cones topped with their selected flavors: vanilla for Kara and coffee for Lena.

They walk side-by-side, hands brushing together with each stride, and enjoy the peacefulness of the park. From the relaxing rays of sunshine to the carefree children dashing about playing freeze tag on the grass, it’s the epitome of a perfect day and Lena realizes that she should go jogging outside more often.

“You got lucky this time,” Kara says in between satisfied licks of her ice cream, “just give me another week and I’ll be so good at bowling it’ll knock your pants off.”

“I hope you know I’m going to hold you to that bet,” Lena smirks before leaning in a little closer. “Especially the pants part.”

A deep shade of crimson spreads across Kara’s cheeks like wildfire and she fidgets with her glasses before taking large, hurried bites of ice cream. No more than three seconds later, her eyes squeeze shut as if in immense pain before rubbing her forehead gingerly. 

Lena’s eyebrow quirks up. “Brain freeze?”

Kara nods. 

“You’re so hopeless,” Lena jokes while struggling to contain the powerful waves of affection swelling from her chest. _  
_

_But so am I._

She takes a tiny bite into her ice cream so as not to fall prey to the same fate and a small smile spreads across her lips. Kara could probably destroy planets if she very well wished, could be sightseeing around the world in seconds because she can fly, could be _anywhere_ else but National City - yet here she is, walking beside Lena, crippled by a mere brain freeze.

Shaking her head in a quick furious motion as if trying to expel the cold from her mind, Kara adjusts her glasses once more before flashing a sheepish smile at Lena. “Well, you’re the one who asked me out today so who’s the real winner here? You get to bask in all of my wonderful, hopeless glory.”

“Indeed I do,” remarks Lena as they continue along the park’s paved pathway.

Kara nudges her playfully in the arm before continuing. “So how is everything at L-Corp? I’m guessing it must be going well if you have enough time to step out of the office during the day.”

“It’s not too bad. I have a couple of projects in the works right now, but they’re coming along smoothly so expect to see something exciting within the next year.”

“Oh?” With most of her ice cream consumed, Kara begins nibbling on the remaining sugar cone while listening attentively. “Any chance I’ll get a sneak peek?”

“Maybe if you ask nicely.” Lena casually hooks her free arm with Kara’s, drawing the two closer together. “Although I’ll give you a hint: it is alien related, much like the rest of my recent endeavors.”

Concern washes over Kara’s face and Lena knows she probably shouldn’t have said anything so soon, but if the project winds up successful then Kara would end up finding out about it eventually. Commanding such a powerful company does not come free, especially with the issues that she wants to address, so drawing criticism means she must be doing something right. Unfortunately she also can’t help it if some of that criticism emerges in the form of physical threats.

“I think this goes without saying but… please be careful.” 

There’s an earnest plea in Kara’s tone and Lena’s chest constricts with aching pain. As much as she hates worrying Kara, she’s also in a unique position to really make a difference in the world using L-Corp as the platform for change. 

“I’m no stranger to attempts on my life, but I will make sure to exercise caution.”

They toss out the trash from their finished desserts in a nearby garbage bin and continue along the path until a playground comes into view. With a massive rainbow jungle gym, tall corkscrew slides, and long, snaking monkey bars, it’s absolute heaven for any overactive kid and justifies the amount of children currently scurrying around the area. 

Spotting a nearby wooden bench, the pair head on over and sit down. The uplifting laughter of children playing reaches their ears and though normally Lena abhors kids, what with their screeching and crying and downright annoying tantrums, she finds these ones to be entertaining.

There’s a group of five playing duck duck goose off on the grass. Two adventurous girls are scaling to the top of the jungle gym like aspiring mountain climbers. A small boy probably no older than four years old stares at the entrance to the biggest slide, debating whether to make the plunge into the dark unknown. They’re young and happy, simply enjoying life for what it is and not worrying about the future.

“So how are _you_ doing?” 

Lena turns her head as she hears the question and her initial reaction would be to say _I’m fine_ but she knows it’s a lie and so would Kara. They hadn’t talked all that much regarding what went down with Cadmus because Kara knew it was a sore spot, and whenever it started to veer in that direction Lena usually shut it down.

Not today. The wounds still sting, but Kara takes the edge off and healing is a complex process so she humors the idea that opening up will help her move past it.

“I’m… better than before.”

Kara reaches over and rests her hand on top of hers as she continues speaking. Lena’s eyes are averted, instead focusing on the children enjoying themselves.

“It’s funny, you know, my mother never favored me and made a conscious effort to ensure that I was always reminded of that fact. However there was a part of me that craved her approval and I think it might still be there, no matter how terrible of a person she’s become.”

Her eyes tear away from the kids and she turns her attention to the ground, expression solemn and filled with melancholy.

“She wasn’t always like that. Yes, she was tough on us as when we were young, but never sinister - not like the woman you know today. Everything that went down with Lex broke her and she couldn’t salvage what was left of her humanity.”

Lena pauses. Inhaling deeply, she lets out a shuddered sigh. 

“Even still, my mother may be twisted, but she was all I had left. Now…” The sentence dies in her throat and a darkness crawls through her skin.  

What does she have now?

Her mind draws a blank, and she can sense the growing void in her chest but then without any warning, Kara draws her in close; for being so incredibly strong, her hug is impossibly gentle. Kara once mentioned that she draws her powers from the yellow sun, and as Lena melts into her warm, inviting embrace she feels like there must be a correlation of some sort.

“I know it’s not much consolation but…” Kara’s voice gets muffled in Lena’s shoulder, suppressed in her white blouse. “You have me and all of my friends too. We may have come from different places, but they’re my family and blood doesn’t always define you.” 

Lena scoffs cynically, “I’m adopted, remember?”

“Fine. Your _name_ doesn’t define you.” Kara squeezes her tightly before letting go. Her face hovers just inches away, blue eyes boring into Lena’s and there’s an unshakable sincerity that strikes her down to the core. “Just know that you have a home with us, I promise.”

Coming from anybody else, those same words would’ve felt hollow and fake, but Kara does everything with a pure and honest conviction and Lena _believes_ her because that’s the amazing thing about Kara: she has the ability to inspire and give hope.

“Thank you.”

Lena holds back tears and instead lets the gratitude pour out through her beaming smile. There’s a future for the two of them, and though it remains unpredictable and turbulent given their day-to-day duties, she feels like they can weather anything.

That’s when they hear it.

First, a child screams from out of nowhere and then a chorus of more kids joins in. Kara and Lena’s attention snaps towards the playground and beyond the jungle gym they spot a group of five men walking towards them. Armed to the teeth with bulletproof vests and an assortment of guns, the murderous intent in their eyes is hard to miss as they stomp towards the two of them.

Kids scatter in every direction to get out of the way and one of the men raises his weapon, ready to take the shot. 

“Move!” Kara is already in motion as she shouts the order and they leap off the bench.

Bullets whiz past their heads - the assailant is luckily a terrible shot - and they manage to scramble into the crowd of panicked people and disappear behind a tree. Lena’s heart hammers away wildly in her chest and her lungs heave in and out erratically like she’s breathing in fire. The men clearly were aiming for her, but to what end? 

“Stay here and whatever you do, don’t move.” Kara’s voice is calm and commanding and it somehow cools her electric nerves. “I’ll be right back.”

She’s already pulling open her button-up shirt as she flees the chaotic scene, no doubt looking for a large enough bush or covering to change, and Lena flattens herself against the trunk of the tree.

“Lena Luthor, we know you’re here!”

Bark scratches against her skin and harshly reminds her that this is real and most definitely not a nightmare. Memories of past attacks resurface in her mind: the failed _Venture_ space craft, the attack on her life at the hands of Lex’s goons, and the half cyborg’s assault in her own building. She may be strong, but she’s unarmed. Sweat starts to drip down the base of her neck as one of the men bellows menacingly into the air.

“Come out now before someone gets hurt.”

Oh no.

“I’m giving you one more chance or else my gun will _accidentally_ misfire.”

His voice drips with venom and she knows he’s not making idle threats. This is between her and the attackers, and no innocent bystanders should get hurt on her behalf, so she pokes her head out from behind cover to quickly assess the situation.

The men fanned out in a semi-circle formation, looking in every direction and trying their best to pinpoint her location amidst the pandemonium raised by the frightened park goers. There’s no way she can take them out on her own; she’s not trained for this kind of situation and even if she were, they completely outnumber her. She could distract them, but then that runs the risk of collateral casualties. It also spells the worst outcome for her.

But then she sees a young child, rooted in place with fear, who the gunman also notices like some sick universal coincidence and she knows she has no choice. 

“You had your chance.”

Without a second thought, her feet pound against the ground as she leaps out and sprints towards the kid while the man’s arm raises up, his pistol trained on the unfortunate child.

Lena used to dislike movies. They’re filled with overdone tropes that feed people with preconceived notions about what the world should be like before they even get to experience it themselves. Tropes like love conquers all and good guys always win. She used to think _this stuff isn’t real_ , but then as she came to know Kara, her mindset shifted.

Maybe love _is_ powerful, and yeah, Supergirl _does_ always pull through no matter how dark things get.

So when Lena used to watch movies and think about time distortion during life-threatening events, she’d dismiss it as nothing more than a dramatization. 

But then here she is.

She’s pulling the kid aside and she can practically _see_ the bullet connect with her shoulder in slow motion as she shields the child from certain death. Her body hits the ground hard and she watches shades of deep red blossom from her white blouse like roses against snow, blooming in a surreal fashion. She sees it happen before she feels it, but _goddamn_ does she feel it and shit, the movies really don’t do it justice. 

Like a thunderclap snapping her back to her senses, the world collapses all around her in the blink of an eye and then it’s nothing but pain, swallowing her whole and enveloping every fiber of her being like a blazing inferno devouring dried underbrush.

A ragged cry escapes her lips. Breathing becomes an impossible chore. This is it. This is the end. There’s so many things left that she wanted to accomplish.

She thinks of Lex and her family, how they’re locked away in a cell and will learn of her death through metal bars. This tiny child who will eternally be grateful for her sacrifice without even knowing her name. Jess the secretary flashes in her mind and what the hell, maybe she might even shed a tear.

Then Kara.

She remembers the way her golden hair cascades down her shoulders like an honest-to-God angel, not a wayward strand or disheveled lock in sight. How calm she keeps her demeanor until she becomes fired up about an injustice that needs to be set right. And her blue eyes filled with endless wonder - eyes she wishes she could see one last time. 

And then as the man looms over her, blocking out the sun and casting a shadow of death, she feels a sudden gust of wind and then the darkness is no more. 

She’s struggling to maintain consciousness, but the adrenaline pumps through her body and it’s just enough to keep her hanging on. More shots ring out. Hopefully they hit none of the innocent bystanders, but she can’t be too sure. Grunts. Some yelling. Thudding, maybe bodies crumpling to the floor. Her vision fades in and out.

She blinks again and suddenly Supergirl’s face is right up in hers, and when did these strong arms wrap around her?

“Lena, just hold on.”

Kara’s voice wavers weakly, and Lena realizes she doesn’t sound like an invincible hero in that instance; there’s fear clinging on to her words, and she’s never sounded so human before. Lena is still laying on the ground, the rescued child long gone into the safety of his parents, and Kara leans her up. She whispers so quietly that Lena almost misses it.

“Please don’t leave me.”

And then Kara’s lips are on hers and if she wasn’t dying before then maybe now she really is because it feels like she’s in heaven. The kiss is both gentle and impassioned with Kara’s soft lips brushing against her own, and Lena wants to deepen it, make it last that much longer. She wants to run her fingers through Kara’s hair, pull her closer into her embrace and block out the world, but she _can’t_ because her limbs betray her. The exhaustion catches up, and she’s shutting down from excruciating pain and weakness. 

Kara lingers for a couple of seconds, her breath warm against her parted lips and Lena yearns for more, but the moment ends and the last thing she remembers is her body being lifted into the air and the warmth of sun on her skin.

 

//

 

Lena dislikes hospitals. A large majority of people does due to the very nature of their purpose. When you’re harmed, or sick, on the verge of death - more often than not the building is associated with negative connotations. 

But when she opens her eyes and hears the beeping of medical equipment, she’s grateful to be there and the first thing that runs through her mind is _I’m alive?_  

That thought is quickly replaced by _holy shit_ and her shoulder throbs angrily in protest as if telling her to go back to sleep and safely ignore it all. She blinks wearily and groans as she surveys the dreary room. Everything is foggy, which she chalks up to pain meds of some sort, and then she notices someone is holding her hand and oh, it’s Kara at her bedside. Her eyes are red and puffy, but she’s wearing an optimistic smile.

“You had me so worried,” she admits softly as fresh tears start to pool at the corner of her eyes. Kara’s breath hitches, as if she doesn’t know where to go from there, but then she remembers herself and her thumb rubs her hand gently. “Can I give you a hug?” 

Lena has no strength to talk so she simply nods. Kara wraps her arms around her in a tender embrace, but Lena flinches and hisses in pain from the contact and the other woman withdraws.

“On second thought, maybe I shouldn’t,” Kara says apologetically.

She sits back in her seat and Lena closes her eyes. “Did anybody get hurt in the park?”

“No, thanks to you that kid was saved. You’re a hero, even though I told you to stay put.”

“I can’t let you have all the fun.” 

“Well maybe you should, because you’re not bulletproof.” 

There’s a more scathing bite behind Kara’s words than intended and it forces Lena to open her eyes. She gazes at Kara and once again she sees that palpable fear and distress in her features and guilt washes over her.

“I’m sorry for worrying you.” Lena pauses briefly and looks out the window. Outside is a beautiful blend of orange and purple hues, with the faintest hint of stars starting to twinkle in the sky. They’ll never get any brighter than a ghost of a sparkle thanks to how constantly bright National City is, but it’s enough to know when twilight is setting in.

“How long have I been out for?”

“Only a couple of days, but your secretary was freaking out because she was worried sick about you and also-- oh. Oh no. Darnit.” Kara’s eyes widen and she starts rummaging through her bag.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Um… so it’s just uh…” Kara’s fidgeting, her cheeks flushed as she frantically digs around in her bag for something."

“Kara?”

“It’s so small a publication--”

“Kara?”

“--no credibility and--”

“ _Kara what is it?”_  

She pulls out a tabloid and drops it onto the bed for Lena to see and her body goes cold. Maybe she should’ve just stayed asleep for another week because the PR cleanup for this is going to be an absolute nightmare.

**A ‘Super’ Secret Romance Caught On The Battlefield!**

In plain sight is a close up of their kiss just moments before Supergirl flew her to the nearest hospital. While Kara is correct in that the tabloid itself is hardly taken seriously, photos most certainly do not lie.

Well, shit.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr so we can spiral into oblivion together :) [Taikoturtle](http://taikoturtle.tumblr.com/)


	3. We Can Make It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena recovers from the attack in the park and finally reveals the nature of the project she's been working on to Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started this a long time ago so it doesn't follow canon whatsoever anymore. I was going to end it at 3 chapters but I got impatient and am posting this first half now haha. Enjoy!

Pale moonlight floods into her small personal hospital room and pools on the granite-colored floor, adding to the dim glow of the long, thin light mounted on the wall above her head. She prefers the darker atmosphere as opposed to the blinding illumination of the main lights; it dulls her headache and makes writing come easier.

The staccato clicks of Lena’s laptop taps out a steady beat as her fingers blaze across the keys, churning out sentence after sentence of practiced words and careful verbiage. She’s used to scandals and hard-hitting accusations, so she knows exactly what her PR team wants her to say even before they think it, but never in her wildest dreams could she have predicted that she’d be forced to address something so trivial as inane gossip regarding her personal life. 

_ I’ll deny it _ , she thinks as more fragmented thoughts translate to her screen, _ it was nothing more than a camera angle trick; there’s nothing going on between her and Supergirl.  _

Her hands pause.

The words feel shallow and disjointed and she knows they’re a damn lie. 

This _ isn’t right. _

Kara shouldn’t be relegated to some dirty little secret. Hell, Lena wants to shout out their relationship to the high heavens for all to hear, but she has self restraint. She’s already weighed the pros and cons of throwing caution to the wind, and putting Kara in the spotlight as Lena’s significant other could potentially jeopardize her secret identity.

She’ll become a target. As Supergirl, she’s more than capable of handling herself in a situation, but as Kara Danvers she’s supposed to be just an average citizen. If she’s thrown in harm’s way over and over again, potentially forcing her to use her powers, it’ll only be a matter of time before her cover is blown. 

So then what are her options? Come out and say she’s dating Supergirl? What if she’s seen with Kara? People are bound to make the connection. There’s just too many variables to consider.

“Everything okay Miss Luthor?” Jess’s normally perky voice, now soft and subdued, cuts through the silence. 

“Yes…” Lena nods absentmindedly, her eyes staring intently at the computer screen but lacking focus of any kind. “I just got lost in thought is all.”

The hospital vital monitors beep like a near perfect metronome, reminding Lena of how lucky she is to be alive, but her shoulder aches - though not nearly as much as her heart - and for once in her life she’s unsure of how to proceed. 

“I’ve lived my whole life based upon what others wanted and expected of me for so long, excelling in a multitude of aspects that would make any parent proud. However now that I’m pursuing something that I genuinely desire, not because I’ve been instructed to do so, it all starts falling apart.”

Lena sighs heavily. The road to happiness is often riddled with punishing obstacles - she’s known this all her life - but to what point does she continue along this path? How many people will she inevitably bring destruction upon? There’s a reason why many choose to keep their distance from her. 

The Luthor name is nearly synonymous with disaster and she was a fool to think that her fate could veer otherwise.

“Is it true?”

Jess pulls Lena out of her pitying self-doubt with a seemingly simple question, but it stirs unpleasant fear in the pit of Lena’s stomach. 

She tears her gaze away from the laptop and stares at her assistant sitting loyally at her bedside and for a fraction of a second Lena considers divulging it all. Her mouth parts open ever so slightly as she searches for the right words, but Jess smiles and shakes her head.

“Actually, nevermind you don’t need to tell me. However,” She sleeps her tablet and directs her full attention at her boss, “I assume you  _ are  _ seeing someone judging from your reaction a few days ago when I teased you and I guess just answer me this: are they worth it?”

“Yes,” Lena replies vigorously without hesitation. “Absolutely. But it’s just that--”

Jess’s finger shoots up, effectively silencing Lena in the process as she shakes her hand back and forth. “That’s all you need then, the rest will fall into place.”

Lena’s gaze falters and her computer screen dims. “How can you be so sure?”

Jess stands up, the hospital chair scraping across the floor in the process, and she makes her way towards the exit as she stows away the tablet into her purse. She opens the door, her hand resting on the handle as she casts one final look at her boss.

“I know you’ll find a way to make it work, you just need to have a little faith in yourself.” She smiles encouragingly and Lena finds herself inexplicably mirroring the expression. 

“Goodnight Miss Luthor.”

The door clicks shut leaving Lena alone to contemplate the gravity of her words. 

 

//

 

Lena stays in the hospital for about a week to monitor her health and ensure a full recovery. She doesn’t mind it all that much; the privacy of the room offers a safe haven from the outside world. 

Jess visits everyday, keeping her up to speed on what’s going on at L-Corp and bringing in an endless sea of paperwork that needs to be signed. Kara visits everyday too, a fact that Jess notes with keen perception, but she keeps the visits brief and mostly sneaks Lena unhealthy food seeing as how she deems the hospital cuisine utterly sub-par. 

Supergirl isn’t brought up. It’s not the time nor the place, but the subject weighs heavily in the back of Lena’s mind and she knows that she’ll have to face it eventually.

Which sure enough, ‘eventually’ comes all too fast and hits her like a freight train the evening she’s discharged from the hospital. 

A seasoned bodyguard named John in a perfectly pressed suit with salt and pepper hair flanks her left while Jess takes up position on her right and it takes every ounce of willpower for Lena not to scream like a banshee. Reporters swarm the hospital’s exit like ravenous roaches, hungry for a story to feed their two-bit tabloids. Flashes from cameras go off in every direction like fireworks in her eyes and at this point she’s relying solely on John to guide her through the frenzied crowd and blinding lights. There’s shouting and shoving and Lena can’t tell up from down.

“Lena! Lena! Are the rumors true?”

“What are your relations with Supergirl?”

“Does your family know about these startling allegations?”

Of course not, Lena muses bitterly, why would her family know about this new revelation? They’re all behind bars. 

She’s ushered unceremoniously into a four-door sedan with limo-tinted windows and the cacophony of reporters dulls to a manageable buzz as the car zips off towards the office. John mans the wheel, having insisted that his chauffeur skills are second to none and though Lena doubts that the criminals would try anything so soon, his confidence - along with Jess sitting beside her - settles her nerves.

Tapping away at her electronic tablet, Jess rambles off the items on her checklist. 

“We’ve already completed a sweep of your apartment and everything seems to check out safety-wise. You can rest up for a day or so, but I scheduled an important meeting regarding Project Chameleon on Tuesday so make sure you review the brief before heading into it.”

Lena digests the information while watching buildings pass outside of the backseat window. “And how is the project progressing?”

“Without a hitch it seems. We should be ready with a preliminary public announcement to test out anticipated sales.”

“And the prototype?”

“Towards the end of alpha testing phases, but by the time we do the initial announcement versus when production can be ready, I think all the kinks can be worked out.”

“That is tremendous news.” Lena sees the scenery change and recognizes that they’re nearing the office. Even with her out of commission for a week, everything is proceeding accordingly. “Thank you Jess. Sincerely, I appreciate all that you’ve done.”

Unused to such praise, the young secretary scoffs and fiddles with her tablet shakily. “It was nothing, really.”

“I beg to differ.” Lena looks at her and smiles just as the car nears the office’s block. John pulls up to their dedicated parking spot, his veteran eyes sweeping the area for anything suspicious, though nothing seems to catch his attention.

The setting sun casts a warm glow against the cool concrete as Lena exits the car, wincing partially from the strain in her shoulder as she stands up fully and closes the door. John is at her side in a heartbeat, moving with a silent grace like a second shadow to ensure that he can keep her aptly protected lest her previous assailants try for a round two. The trio head into the L-Corp headquarters and stop for nothing until they reach Lena’s office, which she notices has a new security panel installed just outside of the doors.

“The code for your door is 787374475, but there’s also a nifty retinal scanner function so you don’t have to remember that whole sequence; it’s mainly for John and I,” Jess says as she sees where Lena’s attention is at. “I’m heading home for the day, but please let me know if you need anything. You know, business or just… personal.” 

Lena’s eyebrow raises up oddly at that last proposal and Jess merely shrugs. “I’ve been told that i’m a pretty good listener on occasion.”

A swell of affection bubbles in her chest, and Lena suddenly finds herself hugging her assistant tightly. Jess has gone above and beyond her initial job requirements on a plethora of occasions and what’s more is that she’s  _ trustworthy _ so Lena just can’t help it.

Jess gives her a quick squeeze before pulling back and nodding. “Have a nice evening Miss Luthor.”

Her footsteps echo with each click of her high heels as she departs towards the elevator and Lena turns to her silent guardian. “I don’t need a babysitter; I’ll be fine on my own.”

“I’m not leaving your side ma’am. I’d be a pretty lousy security detail if I up and left you and you wind up getting hurt.”

Lena laughs lightheartedly and heads towards the retinal scanner. “If you call me ma’am one more time then you’ll be the one who ends up hurt. Please, call me Lena and if you really insist, then you can stand outside my door until I leave for the night. Fair deal?”

The corner of his lip turns up into the faintest of smirks as he takes his position outside her door just as the lock clicks open allowing her entry. She slips into her office, the security mechanism locking back up as it closes, and Lena finds herself alone in her office. No press, no people, no noise - it’s just her and the sanctity of her own solitude and she doesn’t mind it one bit. 

She flips on the lights and heads over to her desk as the sun dips below the skyline outside. Tugging on the balcony sliding door, she opens it just wide enough for fresh air to pervade the room and it breathes life back into her stale office. There’s stacks of papers resting in neat piles organized and categorized by subject and date, courtesy of Jess most likely, and Lena makes a mental note to give her a healthy end of year bonus after all of this is over with.

Spotting the letters labeled “PR” in a bold font, Lena opens the manila folder and she’s greeted with the same article that graced the tabloids the entire week. Her fingers trace over the amateur photo of her and Supergirl in a somewhat blurry, but unmistakable lip-lock and her chest begins to ache.

If she announces her relationship with Supergirl, then it puts Kara’s secret identity at risk, and even if she chooses inaction and does absolutely nothing, then it can  _ still _ jeopardize it. Should Lena be seen in public with Kara in any relationship fashion, they run the risk of people making the connection. Before, Kara was just any other regular reporter for CatCo, but if she’s thrust into the limelight, then things can get complicated real fast.

So, what now? Where does this leave them? Where does their relationship stand?

She shouldn’t be afraid of what the public thinks -- no, she  _ knows  _ she isn’t afraid of what the public damn well thinks. This is isn’t an issue of fear, at least not for her own safety anyways, it’s an issue of whether or not she’s willing to put Kara’s life in danger in more ways than one. Supergirl may be bulletproof, but her personal life isn’t.

_ But it’s not just my call to make _ Lena thinks as she reminds herself that relationships are built on communication and mutual understanding. A quick gust of air rustles Lena’s hair.

_ Well speak of the devil. _

“You should really keep your balcony locked - you never know what kind of trouble might find you.” 

In her full Supergirl outfit, Kara casually saunters in with a shy grin on her face and impossibly perfect hair despite flying around the city at breakneck speeds. 

“Oh?” Lena pivots around in place slowly, her eyes narrowing playfully and a sly smile painted on her face. “Are you going to be any trouble?”

Kara’s hands reach out and rest on Lena’s hips until they’re pressed against the desk and the physical contact which her body had been craving lights her senses on fire. Kara’s leaning in close and there’s a rare brazenness in her eyes that sends chills down Lena’s body.

“I could if you want me to be.”

And that’s all it takes for Lena’s resolve to shatter. She feverishly pulls Kara in for a hungry kiss, their lips crashing together fueled by the passion of pent up emotions harbored over the course of the week. Lena’s arms are wrapped around Kara’s neck as she draws her in closer to deepen the kiss, their bodies pressing together so tightly that she’s sure Kara can feel her wild heartbeat hammering in her chest. 

There’s a throbbing pain in Lena’s shoulder protesting against the physical exertion and trying its best to tell her to take it easy, that she should still be in recovery mode from the gunshot wound, but it’s a faint whisper at best and pales in comparison to her screaming heart. 

It’s an overload of sensations, a vast symphony of energy and fervor. From the electricity shooting through her body as Kara tightens her grip on Lena’s waist, to the small whimpers escaping Kara’s lips in rapid heated breaths between kisses - the raw combination of it all amplifies the intense desire burning through Lena’s body like an insatiable wildfire.

Kara bites down on Lena’s lower lip tugging lightly before returning for a heated kiss, and then her lips are moving. They nibble at her earlobe and travel down her neck, each soft brush of her lips ghosting against Lena’s skin, shooting shivers down her spine. Kara gently sucks on the sensitive area near where her neck meets her collarbone and Lena can’t stop a husky moan from slipping out.

She can’t think, her body now reacting solely on autopilot, as nothing fills her mind save for the thought of Kara and everything she wants to do to her right here and now, but her office desk has other ideas and it shifts backwards under their combined weight, startling them both off-balance.

The neat stacks of paper that Jess had so painstakingly organized spill all over her desk and several go cascading over the edge in a flurry of white and manila. 

Lena nearly falls flat on her butt, but has a quick enough reaction to catch herself on the edge of the desk before Kara steadies them both. Their eyes are wide and for a moment neither of them says a word, but then the silence is broken with their loud and hysterical laughter. 

“I really should invest in a new desk,” Lena mutters jokingly before standing up straight. Her breaths come in shallow waves, her pulse still elevated and vibrating with excitement, but she takes the table as some cosmic sign and figures now isn’t the time to get carried away. 

She wraps one arm around Kara’s waist as the other free hand travels up Kara’s chest, her index and middle finger walking up and over the bold S-shaped crest. “Are you free for lunch tomorrow?”

Beaming from ear to ear, Kara dips her head slightly before nodding and gazing into Lena’s eyes with earnest affection twinkling in her own. 

“Of course.”

 

//

 

“The rate at which you shovel all of that food into your mouth disturbs me.” With an odd mixture of both endearment and horror, Lena stabs a fork into her salad, getting even parts of roasted chicken and lettuce as she watches her alien girlfriend devour food like a starved maniac. 

They’re at a local hole in the wall cafe with an eclectic menu and mismatched decor, from its white and blue striped overhanging canopy that shades the front entrance to the shelves of miniature collectable action figures lining the wall. It’s been a fan-favorite for many of the nearby locals and one that Kara can get her fix of a variety of foods in one place.

They also serve a mean pastrami sandwich and bottomless mimosas, and while Lena passed on both, Kara took it upon herself to order as she normally would. 

Which is to say she got two full entrees and a couple of appetizers, just for herself.

The waiter had flashed her the most bizarre look when they ordered, but wisely refrained from commenting on her abnormally large selection of food. So now here they are with Kara surrounded by plates consisting of a cheeseburger, double order of fries, soup, and a hot pastrami dip sandwich. 

“I’m an alien, remember? My metabolism is much different than yours. I could eat like this all the time if I really wanted to, but it’s expensive and not entirely necessary.” Kara finishes off her burger with one more mouthful and Lena’s stomach churns at the sight. As much as she loves a good burger herself, watching Kara tuck all that food away into her bottomless pit makes Lena cringe.

“You never cease to amaze me,” Lena remarks as she pushes around the remaining bits of chicken and croutons in her salad. “But anyways, I’m sure you know what’s been on my mind this past week or so and that’s what I wanted to hear your thoughts on.”

It’s an incredibly nice day outside, and as they sit on the outside patio seating, Lena thinks it cruel that they even have to have this discussion today, but they can’t ignore the issue or let it fester into something detrimental. 

Kara dips her sandwich in the accompanying sauce, her brow knitted as she deliberates the question. 

“Lena, you know I’d never force you to continue into something you don’t want.” Her words are careful but firm, her spectacled gaze transfixed on Lena’s to reinforce her sincerity. “If what’s going on between us is going to make your life difficult then I can… I can back off--”

“No,” Lena interjects resolutely, “I’d  _ never _ want you to back off.”

Reaching out and taking Kara’s free hand into her own, Lena gives her a tender, reassuring squeeze. 

“The situation may be… volatile and delicate at best, but you’re one of the best things in my life right now and if you were to leave then it would be like someone cutting a hole in me.” Lena wavers for a moment, emotions swirling in her chest like a chaotic maelstrom before she presses on. “...What do  _ you  _ want?”

Lena studies their hands, watches how Kara sits there in silence and it’s absolutely  _ killing  _ her. She feels like she knows her answer, but there’s a sliver of doubt snaking its way in and warping her thoughts. She knows it’s completely unfounded because she’s aware of how much Kara loves her back, but years of being a Luthor and wearing isolation like a second skin are hard to shake.

Each passing second is like a rusty nail being driven deeper and deeper into her heart, causing spiderweb fractures and letting the doubt seep further in, but then Kara squeezes her hand back and the creeping darkness quickly cowers in her light. 

“I want you,” she whispers quietly, “I’ll always choose you.”

Lena smiles as she fights back tears, relief and love flooding her system. “Then we’ll find a way, together.”

 

//

 

The next day, Kara shows up at Lena’s office with takeout in hand and a broad smile on her face as she drops the hefty boxes filled to the brim with greasy delight on the CEO’s desk.

“I assume you haven’t eaten yet?”

Lena sets her pen down and crosses her arms playfully. “Kara Danvers, how do you always know exactly what I need?”

Pacing towards the bookshelf casually, Kara shrugs innocently. “Oh I don’t know, a little birdie told me that you haven’t left your office yet and might’ve skipped breakfast too.”

Nodding her head, Lena starts to open up the bags carefully so as not to have any of the sauces spill or leak out. “You called Jess.”

“Okay to be fair, she called me first.”

“That girl, honestly.” Lena sighs in mock exasperation, but a warmth spreads in her chest at knowing how much her secretary cares. 

Kara snatches up one of the styrofoam boxes and pops open the lid, chopsticks at the ready. She gleefully shoves a potsticker in her mouth and eyes the various documents scattered on the desk curiously. Her eyebrow quirks up at the Project Chameleon and she gestures at it with her utensil.

“Is this the super secret project that you’ve been working on?”

Lena scoops even portions of food from the takeout boxes onto a separate plate and hums positively. “Yes indeed. We’re set to have a press conference about it very soon if all goes according to plan.”

“Sooo, are you going to let me in on what it is?”

Lena tilts her head with a deadpan expression. “Like you said, it’s  _ super secret. _ ”

“Oh c’mon.” Kara draws the word out with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Don’t I get special girlfriend privileges?”

There’s an excitement running through Lena because the device that they’ve been laboring so arduously over is so close to being showcase ready and she wants to share it with all of National City. It’s by no means a piece of groundbreaking tech, however there’s a part of her that’s hoping it will make some aliens’ lives better.

“Fine, but only because you asked so nicely.” 

She flips open the folder to reveal some complicated diagrams and schematics, with countless versions of prototype blueprints, trial and error notes, and scribbled afterthoughts. Kara leans in close, her vigorous chewing slowing down to a relaxed pace as her eyes glance over the plethora of information. 

Her eyes squint sporadically as if focusing too hard and it’s definitely not the reaction that Lena hoped to garner. 

Kara sets down her food and starts to flip through the pages of documentation and her brow furrows deeper with the more pages she digests. 

“Lena, what is all of this?”

Staring up expectantly at her girlfriend, Lena bites her lip hesitantly. “Well… what do you think it is?”

“A name like Project Chameleon isn’t subtle at all.”

“I know, I know - that was my head engineer’s idea, but I’m fully behind this project.” Lena’s eyes are filled with wonder and exhilaration, but those emotions don’t reflect in Kara’s and a sudden tension grows in the air. “This was old technology from Lex’s time that I’ve appropriated to work for the enrichment of the alien community. The portable device can let the wearer change or alter their appearance so they can blend in with the rest of us--”

“Blend in?” Kara blurts out incredulously. “You think we need to blend in with everyone?”

“No, I-I’m not saying that you need to blend in, but rather make it an option available to those who may want it and--”

“So that you don’t have to deal with us or look at us because we make you feel uncomfortable?”

“Kara  _ no,  _ that was never my intention at all--”

“Well what about criminals, hm? What about  _ humans _ who’ve committed atrocious crimes who get their hands on this? It will make tracking them down that much harder for the police if they have the power to change their appearance. Did that cross your mind as well?”

“Kara--”

“Actually, I should probably head back to CatCo right now, I have a lot of work to do.” 

Kara tosses out her used chopsticks and gathers up her belongings in a flash but all Lena can do is watch her walk out the door. All the words she had built up died in her throat because none of them would’ve done any good to alleviate the situation. She didn’t think through all the angles, all the interpretations that could be implicated from the existence of such a device, and now she’s left with the weight of re-evaluating the entire project. 

She never thought it would upset Kara to this degree, but then again, all Lena had to do was consult her from the very beginning and perhaps it wouldn’t have turned out this way. 

“I’m such a fool,” she mutters to herself miserably. 

The food, now long forgotten, sits lukewarm and mostly untouched as Lena’s head rests in her hands, elbows propped up on the desk. Afternoon sun shines through the windows and bears down on her back in stark contrast to the darkness slowly devouring her from the inside out. She’s trying to fight the feeling, but she knows she royally messed up and a part of her doesn’t know what she can do to rectify it just yet. 

Her eyes skim over the papers on her desk and the memories of long hours spent in the lab play through her mind. Her gaze settles on today’s newspaper, which Jess had reluctantly left on her desk earlier that morning, and a choked, sardonic cackle escapes Lena’s throat. 

In a small column off to the side on the front cover is a photo of Lena and Kara at lunch holding hands with an absurdly ironic caption beneath it. 

_ LENA LUTHOR ALREADY CHEATING ON SUPERGIRL?  _

Her laughter goes hollow but doesn’t stop, because it’s the only thing that’s preventing the sorrow from swallowing her whole. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and may have weird pacing. Let me know your thoughts! <3
> 
> And as always, feel free to hit me up on tumblr [Taikoturtle](http://taikoturtle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
